Word Salad! A ten song meme
by Temporal abnormalities
Summary: A ten song meme I did when I had big old case of writers block. It really helped me, check it out!   Rated 'T' to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:  
>Hey there, guys!<br>So the other night I was going through old RaC Fanfic archives... And I mean WAY back. And I found this little meme. I'm almost positive that it originated from 'Deviant Art' for drawing and what not, but it's been modified for writers :) But before I put in the rules and crap, I'm just letting you know that FF has gone all weird on me and it isn't letting me put in italic's, bold, or underline's unless it's right at the very start... like now. :L Anyway, enjoy! :) :) **

**The ten song writing meme:**

Step one: Open your word processor of choice and set it up on whatever font you'll be using.

Step two: Set your MP3 player/iPod/Music playing device of choice onto 'shuffle'.

Step three: You have exactly the length of the song to write a drabble/mini fic. You are NOT aloud to add anything after the song ends, you must move onto the next one. NO SKIPPING SONGS! Whatever you get you have to do.

Step four: As corollary to the above, you may spell check it before adding the meme's steps to the 'Author's note'. Unlike 'Deviant Art' meme's, no tagging of anyone is required nor do you have to be tagged to have a go at it. If you want to have a try at this meme, feel free to do so.

* * *

><p>1. Hide and Seek - Imogen Heap<p>

Ratchet sat on the edge of the cliff. He stared out over the vast scenery. He just needed a bit of time by himself. He knew Clank wouldn't find him here, just time to think. There was a light breeze blowing through his fur, unusual for Veldin for it to be so pleasant.  
>Veldin.<br>After all of this he ended up right back where he started. Not that he minded; He appreciated the quiet life now. He heard small metallic footsteps behind him.  
>"Ratchet?"<br>The familiar voice asked.  
>Clank walked up and stood next to the Lombax.<br>"Are you okay?"  
>"Yeah, pal."<br>He sighed.  
>"Just thinking."<p>

2. We Belong - Pat Benatar

Ratchet lay back on the couch and sighed.  
>Sasha ran through his mind. He wanted her. He wanted her bad.<br>He thought he got over this little crush a while ago; apparently not.  
>He headed to the door.<br>"Ratchet, where are you going?"  
>Clank asked.<br>"Just for a drive... By myself."  
>"Be careful."<br>The little robot turned back to his book.  
>Once Ratchet was out the door, he ran to Aphelion. Her hatch opened at the sight of him.<br>"Hello Ratchet, where to tonight?"  
>"Metropolis."<br>He said.  
>"And engage the Gravometric warp drive."<p>

3. In the heat of the moment – Asia (A/N: This is 'We belong' continued (: )

He jumped out of Aphelion and ran. He got to the door and knocked. He rested his hands on his knee's and panted heavily.  
>A robot guard opened the door and looked down at him.<br>"What do _you _want?"  
>He asked in an English accent, looking down apon the Lombax.<br>"S-Sasha."  
>He Panted.<br>"Sasha Phyronix."  
>"And who's calling?"<br>The robot asked.  
>Ratchet groaned and pushed his way under his arm.<br>"GUARDS!"  
>The robot yelled.<br>A whole army of robots was chasing him down the hall. Ratchet could of stopped to take them out easily but he could out run them all the same.

4. Dumpweed – Blink -182

Ratchet jumped in Aphelion, Clank by his side.  
>"What are you going to Ratchet?"<br>The Lombax was clutching the flight stick so tightly that his knuckles would have been white under his gloves.  
>"Kill. Qwark."<br>He managed to get out through clenched teeth.  
>"Are you sure you are not overreacting?"<br>Ratchet let out a high pitched laugh.  
>"No Clank! I'm not!"<br>He said, still sounding high pitched.  
>Clank pinched where the bridge of his nose would have been and sighed.<p>

5. Harry Surrenders – Harry potter and the Deathly Hallows Soundtrack

Ratchet put on his armor. He manifested his wrench and swung it a few times, determination etched onto his prematurely aged face.  
>"This is it."<p>

6. The reason – Hooberstank

Ratchet starred at the mess infront of him. The adrenaline had worn off and he gasped at the mess all around him.  
>Blood, bodies, twisted metal.<br>The smell of it overtook him and he felt physically ill.  
>Had he really caused all of this?<br>Clank jumped off his back and stood beside him.  
>He reached up to pat Ratchet's arm.<br>The Lombax fell to his knee's, face vacant of any emotion.  
>"I'm a monster."<br>Clank put a consoling hand on his friend's shoulder.  
>Honestly, he didn't know what to say in reply.<p>

7. Peaches – Busted

Clank was excited. He and Ratchet were moving to the country, peach country that is.  
>Clank was over zealous just thinking about all the new recipes he could try!<br>He was shaking slightly.  
>"Uh pal? You okay?"<br>Ratchet asked, raising one eyebrow at the little robot.  
>"Oh, I"m just excited Ratchet! Peaches! Think of all the new recipes! I can't wait for you to taste them!"<br>Ratchet's expression dropped.  
>"I hate to tell you, pal. I'm allergic to peaches."<p>

8. I just can't wait to be king - The Lion King Soundtrack (A/N: YAY!)

"I'll be back soon, stay out of trouble"  
>"You know I will, pal."<br>Clank shot Ratchet a look that said 'I know you're up to something' and walked out the door.  
>Once Ratchet heard the little robot get in the cab and drive off, he jumped up and bolted to his bedroom, pulling a box out from under his bed and he began to rifle through it.<br>"Ah!"  
>He said when he found it.<br>His secret affliction.  
>Disney movies.<br>He ran back out to the living area and put the holo-vid in the player.  
>The Lion King.<br>The movie started and he mouthed everyword along with it.  
>He cried when Scar killed Mufasa.<br>He sung along to every song.  
>Then he heard a bang outside.<br>"Clank's home!"  
>He said to himself.<p>

9. Ginny's song - A Very Potter Musical (A/N: I reccomend all you 'Potter' fans youtube this show if you've never seen it, by the way.)

Ratchet fiddled with the guitar. He wanted to write a song for Sasha.  
>Clank walked out from his bedroom.<br>"What on earth are you doing, Ratchet?"  
>"Writing a song for Sasha! Wanna hear?"<br>Clank sat on the couch next to the Lombax.  
>"Very well."<br>He picked up the guitar and cleared his throat.  
>The rythym was simple, one strum each line.<br>"You're short and fun and skinny, your fur is brown and you are pretty, Uh... Sasha!"  
>Clank tried to contain laughter as he listened to the corny lyrics and Ratchet's sub-standard musical skills.<br>"You're cuter than a guinea pig, I wanna take you down to Winnipeg... Uh, That's in Canada... On Earth... In the Milky Way galaxy?"  
>"Yes, I know of it."<br>"Well, whaddya think?"  
>Ratchet grinned.<br>"It is... Different."  
>"So, you don't like it?"<br>The Lombax's smile began to fade.  
>"No it is not that! It is just that..."<br>And Clank stood up and left the room.

10. We like the Party - Vengaboys (A/N: Oh lord. My secret shame.)

The Venga bus!  
>Clank would never admit it but it was his dream to be able to party on that bus and finally, it was all was coming true.<br>He jumped onto the bus, and was greeted by a large, feminine Blarg.  
>"Hello there, sweety! Oh aren't you just ADORABLE!"<br>He sung the last word in a sing song tone and Clank chuckled.  
>"Oh well I guess some would say that, sir."<br>"Oh come on and dance with me and my other pal! He's a Lombax, you know, how exotic!"  
>A Lombax? Clank thought. It couldn't be Ratchet, and it wouldn't be the first time he'd heard or met another Lombax.<br>You wouldn't believe Clank's surprise when the Blarg introduced him to that all too familiar lombax, wearing a shiny pink police cap and asking 'who's next for interrogation?'

A/N: Okay, Now I'm not aloud to put lines -.-  
>But yeah, that is the end of the meme! I found that quite enjoyable! Especially the last one ^-^ But my favourites are 'Peaches' and 'Ginny's song'. What about yours? :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys!  
>I decided to do a follow up meme, this one with Kayden, Alister and Tess, who I've decided to make Ratchet's mum.<br>They're really fun to write about, I'm thinking about doing some one-shots about Kayden and Alister, what do you think? :)**

**WARNING: Swearing, sexual references and sadness :(**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Video games – Lana Del Ray  
><strong>Kayden ran. He knew something bad was going to happen today. He just _knew _it. He could see the smoke from the research centre. It looked as if it was coming from his house but no, it just couldn't be. He stopped and rested his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. He looked up where their family home once stood.  
>The house was no longer there, just the smoking and destroyed remnants.<br>"TESS!"  
>He shouted.<br>"TESSA!"  
>He ran inside, screaming his wife's name.<br>"TESSA, DON'T FUCKING PULL THIS SHIT ON ME!"  
>He heard the distressed cries of a child.<br>He followed the sound and there was his newborn son, lying on his back screaming next to the bleeding, disfigured remains of his mother.  
>Kayden fell to his knees and picked up the infant, his face vacant of all expression.<br>"Sh, sh, sh."  
>He soothed, holding the child close to his chest.<br>Tears rolled down his face yet the Lombax made no sound other than the quiet shushing.

**2. Smash into you – Beyoncé  
><strong>He couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful.  
>The young Lombax beamed as she walked down the aisle, meeting her soon-to-be husband at the altar.<br>"You're beautiful."  
>Kayden whispered to her as she stood in position and turned to face him.<p>

**3. I like trains – ASDF**  
>"Hello there, Kayden, my name's Ms. Marr"<br>The young Lombax smiled shyly then ran behind his mother.  
>"He's a bit shy."<br>His mother told the teacher.  
>"Oh, most of them are their first day…"<br>Kayden felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to be greeted by a young girl his age.  
>"My name's Tessa, who are you?"<br>He looked at his feet and fiddled with his oversized sleeves.  
>"I like trains."<br>He uttered.  
>Tessa giggled.<br>"Silly! That's not your name, that's what you like!"  
>Kayden blushed.<br>"I- I'm Kayden. And I like trains."  
>He retorted quietly.<br>A white Lombax came up and stood next to Kayden.  
>"I'm Alister!"<br>He said to the two of them.

**4. F*ck off and die – Greenday  
><strong>Alister looked down the dark gorge, feeling butterflies rumble in his stomach.  
>"Uh, I dunno, Kayden… Are you sure this is safe?"<br>The golden Lombax kicked his hover boots into the ground and he rose a few inches from the sandy surface.  
>"Nope."<br>Kayden smirked.  
>"Ya' not scared, are ya', Al?"<br>"No! O-of course not!"  
>He retorted half-heartedly.<br>"Then c'mon!"  
>Kayden shouted and he took off over the cliff and down the gorge.<br>Alister sighed and followed his reckless pal.

**5. Sanctuary – Utada Hikaru  
><strong>Kayden ran in the door and bolted up the staircase.  
>"Kay? Kayden!"<br>Tessa shouted after him.  
>She followed him into his study where he was already going through notes.<br>"Kayden! You've been gone for two weeks and you can't even greet your own wife?"  
>"Oh, hi honey."<br>Kayden mumbled, absorbed in his research.  
>Tessa rolled her eyes.<br>"Don't be expecting any 'welcome home' sex now…"  
>And she stormed out of the room.<br>Usually, that would bother Kayden, but not today; there was too much to do, too much to organize.  
>A clock in the centre of the universe that controls time! Well not the exact centre, give or take fifty feet.<p>

**6. I want to know what love is – Foreigner  
><strong>Tess walked out of the study hall and Kayden banged his head on the desk.  
>"Damn, damn, damn!"<br>He said to himself.  
>He known her since their first day of school, why was he suddenly getting these feelings?<br>"What's up, pal?"  
>Alister asked, sitting down on the chair next to him.<br>"Tess."  
>Kayden mumbled from under his arms.<br>"Really Kayden, you should just ask her out…"  
>Alister said.<br>Kayden's head shot up.  
>"It's not as easy as it sounds, Al! These things involve planning!"<br>He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.  
>"And not making a complete dick of yourself…"<br>Alister rolled his eyes.  
>"You really think she doesn't like you back, then?"<br>"Of course she doesn't!"  
>Kayden shouted back.<p>

**7. In the end – Greenday  
><strong>"Pal, I'm sorry to break it to ya', but I'm a better hover booter. Plain and simple."  
>Alister rolled his eyes.<br>"What you think you're better?"  
>Kayden asked, looking for a fight.<br>"C'mon, Kayden, You _know_ I'm better."  
>The golden Lombax scoffed.<br>"Hey, Tess!"  
>He called out to the girl not too far away from them.<br>"Yeah?"  
>She shouted back.<br>"Me and Al are gunna have a race, you judge who's a better hover booter, yeah?"

**8. Fireflies – Owl City  
><strong>He pulled her along the jungle-like path.  
>"Kayden, where are we going? My mum's gunna go completely mental!"<br>"Don't worry! It'll be worth it!"  
>Tessa groaned.<br>"It better be, I'm gunna be grounded for a month after this…"  
>Kayden picked up his pace and continued to pull the hesitant Lombax along.<br>Finally, they came to an opening and he slowed down.  
>"Check this out."<br>He stopped and pulled her into the centre of the clearing, still holding her hand.  
>"Check <em>what<em> ou- Wow."  
>Fireflies flew out from every shrub, plant and tree and surrounded them.<br>"Kayden… This is amazing."  
>She whispered.<p>

**9. Our house – Crosby, Still, Nash & Young  
><strong>"Hey, thanks for helping us out, pal"  
>Kayden said.<br>"No problem, I'll see you at work tomorrow."  
>He and Alister shook hands and he left.<br>A very pregnant Tessa walked out of the bathroom rubbing her stomach.  
>"Thanks, Al!"<br>She shouted after him.  
>She walked over to Kayden and rested her head on his shoulder.<br>"I'm so tired."  
>Kayden raised an eyebrow at her.<br>"You barely did anything, Hun"  
>"I'm pregnant!"<br>She shouted.  
>"I have <em>two <em>people using all my energy up!"  
>Kayden rubbed her head and laughed.<br>"I love this house."  
>Tess eased up a bit.<br>"Me too."  
>He got on his knees and began to talk to her stomach.<p>

**10. Meteor Shower – Owl City  
><strong>Tess was snoring in the hospital bed. Kayden couldn't begin to imagine how worn out she must be, she'd pushed a living being out of her body just over an hour ago. He sat in the armchair next to her, nursing his son. _His_ son. The kid still looked like a gremlin but he was still one of the most beautiful things Kayden had ever seen.  
>"What are we gunna call you?"<br>He whispered to the golden Lombax.  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like them? :3  
><strong>**Please R&R! :D  
>Jessica out ;D<strong>  
><strong><br>**


End file.
